pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gengar
| border = | name='Gengar'| jname=(ゲンガー Gangar)| image=585px-094Gengar.png| ndex=094| evofrom=Haunter| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= GANG-are | hp=60| atk=65| def=60| satk=130| sdef=75| spd=110| total=500| species=Shadow Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=89.3 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Gengar (ゲンガー Gangar) is a / -type Pokémon, and is the evolved form of Haunter. Appearance Gengar is a circle-shaped Pokemon with two large ears and spikes all over its back. Gengar has two red eyes and a sinister smile. It has claws on its hands. Gengar stands on its two legs but it can Levitate too. Special Abilities Gengars have the ability Levitate. Levitate makes Gengar immune to -type moves. This Pokémon hides in the shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10º F. When there is a Full Moon, this Pokémon likes to scare people by pretending to be their shadow. Then, Gengar laughs at their fear. Gengars are mostly based on being mean and evil by tormenting people and hurting them and overtaking them. It can absorb any surrounding heat, leaving a sudden chill. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. Gengar is also able to merge with and inhabit the shadow of another being. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Gengar |redblue = Evolve Haunter |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Haunter |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Evolve Haunter |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Haunter |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Haunter |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Old Chateau (Any GBA Pokémon game) |dprarity = Dongle |platinum = Old Chateau (Any GBA Pokémon game) |ptrarity = Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Haunter |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Haunter (White only) |bwrarity = None }} Side Game Locations |Trozei=Endless Level 68, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Haunter |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1-49F) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple, Altru Tower, Altru Building, |Ranger3=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple |Rumble=Eternal Tower |PPWii=Haunted Zone }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Under a full moon, this Pokémon likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright.| yellow=A Gengar is close by if you feel a sudden chill. It may be trying to lay a curse on you.| gold=It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared.| silver=To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity.| crystal=Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake.| ruby=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.| sapphire=Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.| emerald=Deep in the night, your shadow cast by a streetlight may suddenly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.| firered=It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains.| leafgreen=On the night of the full moon, if shadows move on their own and laugh, it must be Gengar's doing.| diamond=It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees F.| pearl=Lurking in the shadowy corners of rooms, it awaits chances to steal its prey's life force.| platinum=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| heartgold=It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared.| soulsilver=To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity.| black=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| white=The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.| }} Side Game Data |number=019 |pokemon=Gengar |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 3 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out eerie orbs and sinister ones imbued with loathing. |hp=5320 (approx.) |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player. }} Origins Gengar appears to be based off a ghostly cat. Its name is possibly based off doppelganger Trivia *Despite Gengar being able to sneak in shadows, it is unable to learn Shadow Sneak. *Despite being part Poison type, it is only able to learn 2 Poison type moves. *Gengar is one of the three only stage two Ghost-Type Pokémon. The others being Dusknoir and Chandelure. *Unlike most Pokemon, a Shiny Gengar has a small physical difference from a normal Gengar in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In said games, the spikes on a Shiny Gengar's back are shaped differently than a regular Gengar's *Gengar is four inches shorter than Haunter, despite it being evolved from Haunter. *Gengar and its pre-evolutions are the only Ghost types to have a weakness to -type attacks. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Gengar and its pre-evolutions. Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon